The Half-Blood Chronicles
by kittykat1257
Summary: What if it wasn't seven half-bloods needed to answer the call, what if it were eight? The fates were never kind to Charlotte Phillips especially after she realized she was a Half-Blood or destined for greatness. But who ever said life was easy?
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** The Half-Blood Chronicles

**Author:** kittykat1257

**Rating:** T (For Explicit Language, and Slightly Mature Themes)

**Summary:** What if it wasn't seven half-bloods needed to answer the call, what if it were eight? The fates were never kind to Charlotte Phillips especially after she realized she was a Half-Blood or destined for greatness. But who ever said life was easy?

**Disclaimer:** Alright. This is the _only_ time I'm saying this. This is _Fan_Fiction, people. I do _not_ own the Percy Jackson and the Olympian series _or_ the Heroes of Olympus series. Last time I checked, I was not a man or married. Rick Riordan (you beautiful, amazing, wonderful man, you) owns the characters, setting, plot, etc. I, unfortunately, own nothing.

**Warning:** THERE WILL BE SPOILERS TO HEROES OF OLYMPUS. I REPEAT, THERE WILL BE SPOILERS TO HEROES OF OLYMPUS. I'd suggest reading that before diving into my FanFic, so you aren't too confused. Do not flame when I spoil the ending, I can and will block.

I try to maintain the character's attitudes and appearances as Uncle Rick would, but again, I'm not him. The characters will have to be at least a little OOC, simply to accommodate my OC. Try not to flame because of this, but I love to take as much constructive criticism as needed.

I use inappropriate language in all of my FanFic's. This includes, but is not limited to: (Hell, Damn, Bitch, Shit, Fuck, etc.) Most foul language is in my Author's Notes, which happens to be my own voice. If you are not comfortable with any of these words, do not read this FanFic. If you flame because of this, I will block you.

**Author's Notes (Will Always be Bolded):**

** So…guess who's back, bitches?! I know, I know. I need to update my other FanFiction, ****All Eyes on You**_**, **_**but I **_**really**_** love PJatO and HoO so I'm going to write **_**two**_** stories at the same! *collective gasps* Yes! I can and will update both (in what little free time I have). So…here goes nothing! I will **_**try**_** to reply to any and all comments and private messages you send me (but it may not be as quickly as we both would like). I don't appreciate flaming (most of the time I'll end up blocking), but I love to hear your thoughts and opinions. Look guys, you know the differences between constructive criticism and flaming. It's much appreciated if you review, follow, and/or favorite! It totally makes me smile (and want to write more).**

Chapter 1 - Goat Boys and Golden Lions

* * *

"Dammit! Harry, can't this thing go any faster?!" she screamed at the boy beside her. Harry gulped and shook his head from side to side.

As the driver continued to coax the Buick to go over 50 miles per hour, the passenger, Harry, turned his head to look behind them. He squealed, "Charlie!"

"What _now_, Harry?" she snarled, hands white around the wheel.

"Look, this probably isn't the right time to tell you, but you're a demigod, I'm a satyr and that _thing_ chasing us is a monster."

"What-"

"Let me explain! See, you know how you've always only had your mom?" Charlie nodded softly, and Harry rubbed the back of his neck, a pained look on his face. _Until today yes._ "Well, that's because your dad is a god, a _Greek_ god. An olympian. I have my suspicions and I think you're the child of a very powerful god. Which one? Well, that's where I fall blank. I'm a satyr, a protector of demigods like yourself. I'm supposed to make sure you get to Camp Half-Blood, our destination just over this hill, safely," Harry stated.

"Harry, hate to break it to you, but your not doing it too well at it if that…monster is chasing us and well since…you know…" Charlie choked back and swallowed her tears, leaving her eyes red and stinging.

Harry sighed patting her back gently till she shrugged off his hand, "Yeah I know. I'm only a junior protector. I'm really sorry about…her."

Charlie could only manage a shrug, "It couldn't have been stopped I guess."

"Any questions?" Harry asked, now uncomfortable with the subject at hand.

"Yeah," Charlie gritted her teeth, "Are you on crack or something? Because you must be high if you expect me to believe that…that bullshit."

Harry jumped at her outrage, "It's the truth!"

"Yeah? And I bet you've got hooves in those shoes and fur under those pants don't you?"

"I do!" he cried. "Don't you believe me at all Charlie?"

"Honestly, no."

Harry sighed, rubbing his head in his hands, a habit the kid had required over the years when he was frustrated. "Then. I'll just to have to prove it to you. I'm taking off my shoes and pants," he announced. Okay, Charlie knew this boy could be a little off the sane train at times, but taking off his pants when they were trying to get away?

Charlie wouldn't remove her eyes from in front of her. "What?! Are you fucking nuts?! No! Don't do that!" But it was too late. Where his bare legs should have been, were a pair of shaggy, wooly hind quarters and hooves. "What the hell?!"

"I told you!" the boy-goat thing called. Charlie swerved a little in shock, only to come back to the matter at hand when Harry gripped her shoulder hard. She winced and he let go. He apologized and looked out the back window.

Harry cried out in panic, "It's gaining on us!"

The driver of the vehicle cursed under her breath, "Fuck…just over the hill…come on…come on…"

"Charlie!"

"Shut up, Harry! I'm trying!" Charlie should have listened to the satyr when she could. _Crash!_ The Buick shot forward and good hundred feet twice as fast as the Buick could have gotten on it's own. The children screamed as Charlie fought the car for dominance over the wheel. No such luck.

They crashed head-on into a large pine tree, Harry's head hit against the dashboard and Charlie slammed into the wheel in front of her, crying out in pain at the impact on her shoulder. _Thanks for nothing, air-bags_, she thought, groaning. The glass shattered, raining down upon the children, showing no mercy and slicing away at each's skin and clothes.

Charlie turned toward her friend. "Harry, you alright?" Her voice was hoarse, barely above a whisper. Harry could only moan in response. _Well, better than no reply at all._ His eyes were glazed over and the knot on his forehead was already changing to a dark purple. _Definite concussion._ His eyes closed slightly and she cried, "Don't you dare, Harry Woodward. You keep those eyes open. I'm not losing two people in one day, dammit. I'm not losing you too, you got that?!" The boy whimpered but complied, only blinking every twenty seconds or so.

She touched her shoulder and winced. She tried to move it only to cry out in pain. It hurt to do so, but under the pain she could feel her muscles moving back and forth. _Painful, but possible._

A low growl was heard behind her. Charlie gasped, stiffening back into the driver's seat. She turned around in her seat slowly. About fifty feet away stood a giant lion. Harry had described it as a monster, but it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen in all sixteen years of her life. It's fur glowed golden in the twilight, it's eyes a glowing green and it's mane a blinding bronze. The lion had to be at least nine feet long for nose to tail and it's sharp looking claws at least a good six inches long. Green eyes met black and the lion growled once more, beginning to creep closer.

"Oh shit," Charlie cursed, before shaking Harry's shoulder. "Come on, Harry. Let's dash. Come on, before we're dinner! I've got a feeling that thing is what hitting the car, and if it can do this much damage…oh shit! Come on, Harry! Let's move!" The boy only grumbled, rolling over and falling asleep contently.

Charlie growled, conflicted. They needed to get out of there, but the car was totaled and she was not going to leave her friend. She did what any other, normal person did in this situation; she grabbed the bronze knife from Harry's back pocket and got out of the car, ready to face the golden lion to one of their deaths.

The lion froze, twenty feet from her, as if not expecting the defiant and impulsive move she had made. It then chuckled as best a lion could, as if knowing this move would be her last. It stalked forward towards her and she gripped the knife in both hands, as if her life depended on it, which in this case, it did. It stopped and stared at her. She copied.

"What are you waiting for?" she hissed under her breath. It only blinked. "Come on. Attack me already. Fight me! Don't just stand there! Fight! Come on!" She ended up screaming the words at the lion, and charging, causing it to do the same. Each roared, racing toward the other.

It swung a massive paw at her face, to which she ducked, slashing at it's chest. She tried to see if she had maimed it at all, but no red stood out to her. She ran around quickly to it's back, only to receive golden fur in the face as the lion's tale hit her. The lion turned and swung another large paw, this time making contact with the unsuspecting girl. She screamed out in pain as it's sharp claws ripped through her clothes and arm. Black dots lined her vision and she swayed, but managed to jump just out of it's reach when it tried to bite. It's teeth connected with the air just inches from her face.

The lion's breath reeked of the metallic scent of blood. Human blood as though she weren't the first person it faced, and eaten, that day. She could see it's claws, lined with various shades or blood, her's the brightest and reddest. She swung once more at it's side as she tried to jump away, making contact again, but to no avail, her knife still without any shade of red like the lion's claws. _What's its coat made of? Steel?_

She jumped back when it jumped forward. She managed to keep away from it's large teeth once more, but she lost her footing, falling to the ground. The lion pounced, looming over her. The animal was still beautiful in the disappearing light, fur golden, teeth gleaming white. It licked it's chaps, knowing it had won, knowing it were about to have its next meal. Charlie's heart pounded, blood drumming through her ears. _I'm going to die_. The lion lazily opened it's mouth, showing her more of it's teeth, and forcing her to smell more of its rotten breath. Her eyes widened as she saw its uvula in the back of its throat. Never before had she seen one so up close. _An odd thought for someone about to get eaten_.

Something around the lion's neck caught her eye, a collar. Connected to it were an array of objects with only one thing in common, they were all made of bronze. There were knives, arrows, bracelets, helmets, and just about anything else you might find in a bronze smith's workshop, but what caught Charlie's eye was a small, but elegant locket in the shape of an oval with an encrypted "S" on the front. Charlie knew that locket anywhere. It had belong to her mother, Shannon, and Shannon never left the house without her prized locket. She made a sound that could only be described as a growl, and she said, "So you like shiny things? Why don't you try this on for size?"

Charlie would say that the next thing that came, happened on the pure adrenaline rush she received from almost dying in the paws of the golden lion and the anger of knowing that _this monster_ is what killed her mother. Faster than the lion could catch her arm, she lifted it and threw the knife she was holding at the uvula. Being the terrible shot she is, she missed, but instead the knife sailed straight past hitting the back of the lion's large cavern of a mouth and falling down it's throat, ripping the trachea apart as it did so. The lion began to cough and hack it back up, but only to make it worse The lion clawed at it's throat trying to get the knife out. It managed a swipe at the girl's face accidentally as well. She screamed along with the lion, but could only muster the strength to watch as its sharp claws pierce through its neck, either to end its own suffering or remove the knife, Charlie wasn't sure. Then it dissipated into yellow ash, leaving only behind the now bloody knife and smell of sulfur.

She smiled, picking up the knife and holding it close as the yellow ash flaked onto the girl. She could no longer muster the strength to move only watching as the sun disappeared behind the trees and the moon graced her with it's silvery presence. The last thing she remembered before passing out were pine trees turning into young girls and the distant sound of a conch shell.

* * *

**Did you enjoy reading? I know I enjoyed writing! Reviews are appreciated! Please and thank you! Ciao, belle. ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

** Hola mi amigos! I'm back! Miss me? Thanks for the lovely review, follow, and favorite! I've decided that I'm going to answer your reviews here in my story!**

**musicluver246:** Here it is! Glad you like it! :)

** Now, I'm going to talk to you about the sad little tale that is my life. I ship both Percabeth and Percico and it's completely ruining my existence. I can't be happy for Percy and Annabeth without hating myself because of Nico. DX Thanks Uncle Rick, thank you **_**so**_** much. I just wanted to say that I've known Baby Nico was gay for awhile now (probably since TLO) and gay for Percy for just about as long. *Bows as you all applaud* Anyways, back to my annoying ranting, I CAN'T TAKE MUCH MORE OF THIS. Alright, I'm done. Now, back to what's you're all really here for…**

Chapter 2 - A New Life

* * *

Charlie's dreams were of random memories from when she was younger.

When Charlie was fourteen, she had her first crush. She didn't realize she was the only one who see this boy until after the rest of the kids started calling her crazy.

When Charlie was twelve, she made her first best friend, a little boy named Harry who stuttered sometimes, cried often and was the only person who could make Charlie laugh like no other. Harry told her that it was okay for her to have friends that weren't really there, as long as it were okay for him to eat aluminum cans and cards.

When Charlie was eleven, her mother came home to find Charlie reading the woman's tarot cards to an empty chair across the table.

When Charlie was eight, she had to give her first speech in front of the entire classroom. She had done it over the frequency waves and infrared energy that souls gave off. Her teacher had given her an odd look and an A.

When Charlie was seven, the first storm from Hurricane Katrina hit while her mom was at work. She rushed home to find Charlie under the staircase with their emergency kit. She had just won monopoly against five other players, none of which shown to Shannon herself.

When Charlie was five, she had wondered into the cemetery across the street. When the police had found her six hours later, she was asleep in a blanket that didn't belong to her on the top of her deceased grandfather's coffin.

Charlie's earliest memory is of moving to a newer, bigger house across town in New Orleans, her hometown. At the old house, Charlie remembers how the walls always seemed to be talking, sometimes to her.

"…Charlie…wake up…come on, Charlie…wake up…"

"…think it's working…"

Charlie groaned, rolling over, keeping her eyes shut as she did so. "Come on, Mom. Five more minutes, please?"

There were soft giggles from above her bed. Her mother doesn't giggle. Charlie opened one bleary eye to Harry standing over her, snorting with fits of laughter.

"Harry?" she whispered, voice thick with sleep. "What's up man? Are we taking you to school today?"

Harry stopped laughing and Charlie rolled over to the edge of the bed. She looked down at the floor. Where her shaggy carpet should have been was hard-wood flooring, and where Harry's feet should have been where hooves. Dannie jumped, no longer feeling at all tired, but only the searing pain in her jaw, right should and forearm. She looked up to see Harry in a bright orange T-shirt and only that. Where his should have been where a goat's hind-quarters. She groaned, her face in her hands, remembering yesterday's events. Her mother is dead, Harry's a satyr, she had fought and killed a beautiful, golden lion, and she, Charlotte Lane Phillips, was a Half-Blood.

"Shit…Harry, _please_ tell me that yesterday didn't happen. That I'm still dreaming and will wake up soon in my nice, warm bed and my mother making breakfast downstairs. Please tell me Mom's not dead."

Harry down beside her, gently rubbing the girl's back and saying softly, "I'm so sorry, Charlie. I know how much she meant to you, she meant a lot to me too. I know you loved her more than anyone else. Your mother was one of the greatest women on this Earth. I pray to Zeus she's down in Elysium right now waiting for you to return to her." Charlie wouldn't cry, she _wouldn't_. Not here, not now. She only nodded, resting her head in the crook of Harry's neck allowing him to comfort her just this once.

There was a cough on the other side of the room, which Charlie now noticed was an infirmary. She jumped away from Harry's embrace when she noticed they had an audience. A tall, pretty, blonde girl stepped into view, followed by an elfish looking small Latino boy and a very naturally beautiful Native American girl.

The athletic-looking, grey-eyed blonde spoke first, "Hi Charlie. My name is Annabeth. I'm going to cut the the chase **(Get it, Chase? As in Annabeth Chase? Hahaha…I need a life)**. Harry tells us that he's already given you the scoop, correct?"

The way she spoke to Charlie reminded her of a teacher to a student. Charlie felt incompetent and irrelevant next to this girl, and she didn't like it one bit. Charlie nodded, "I know that I'm a demigod, Harry's my protector, a satyr, my father, whom I've never before, is a god, and this place is where kids like me go to stay safe."

Annabeth nodded, before adding information, "Leo," she pointed to the Latino boy who sent Charlie a wink, "Piper," the Native American girl smiled softly, "And I are also all demigods. About your father, don't worry, most of us haven't met our godly parent either. Do you have any idea who your parent could be Charlie?" Charlie tried to remember the Greek Myths, but nothing came to mind. She knew the basics, but nothing more, such as the twelve olympian's names. She shook her head. Annabeth smiled kindly, "That's alright. How are you feeling?"

Charlie shrugged, not liking so much attention, "I'm fine."

"Please Charlie, if you want to get better, you must let us help you recover," Piper finally spoke and Leo nodded next to her in agreement.

A boy, maybe a couple years older than Charlie came forward from a different section of the room. His hair was blonde and curly and his eyes were a sparkling blue. "My name is Will. Will Solace, head counselor of the Apollo Cabin or Cabin Number 7, son of Apollo, god of the Sun, Light, Truth, Prophecy, Healing, Plague, Music, Poetry, etc. May I take a look?" He gestured to her now bandaged arm. Charlie nodded, wincing only slightly as he began to unwrap the gauzes.

Annabeth sat down, followed the others, and continued her lesson. "There are twelve olympian gods, lead by Zeus, the god of the sky and thunder and the king of the gods. Then there's Hera, his wife and sister-"

"Wife _and_ sister?! How does that work?" Charlie asked, slightly disgusted.

Annabeth sighed, as if asked this question many times before. "You've got me there. Anyway, Hera is the goddess of the marriage and family and queen of the gods. Then there's Poseidon, god of the sea, earthquakes, and tidal waves." Charlie noticed how Annabeth seemed almost sad to say this aloud. Charlie caught Will giving the girls sympathetic look. "Then there is Demeter, goddess of fertility, agriculture, nature, and the four seasons. There's Mr. D-Dionysus, our Camp Counselor and the god of wine, celebration, and ecstasy. You've already heard of Apollo. Then there is his twin sister Artemis, the goddess of the hunt, virginity, childbirth, yes, virginity _and_ childbirth, archery, the moon, and animals. Next comes Hermes, the messenger of the gods, the god of commerce, thieving, and games. Next is my own mother, Athena, the goddess of wisdom, battle strategy, handicrafts, and defense. After Athena is Ares, the god of war, violence, and bloodshed. Aphrodite comes next. She is the goddess of love, beauty, and desire. Leo's father is the last mentioned of the twelve olympian gods, Hephaestus, the master blacksmith and craftsman of the gods, the god of fire and the forge. You should also know of Hestia, the goddess of the hearth and the right ordering of domesticity and the family; and of Hades, the king of the Underworld, the dead, and riches. Note that I didn't put the olympians in order of council and also note that Hestia and Hades are important if not technically Olympians." _This is enough information to make my head explode_, Charlie thought, but she didn't say anything.

"Piper," Charlie asked, truly curious, "If you're a demigod as well, who's your godly parent?"

Piper shrugged, "I don't know yet, but that's what we going to try to find out tonight at the campfire."

Charlie hadn't noticed Will had replaced the bandages or finished with her arm, but she could hear him softly singing as he worked. It was a beautiful hymn and the boy had a beautiful voice. Will gently grasped her face in his hand, turning it towards him, and checked over the gash along her jawline. He smiled, "Yes, that's healing up real nicely." He turned towards Annabeth, "She'll be good to go as soon as I get some nectar in her, alright?" Annabeth nodded allowing Will to leave and return with what looked to Charlie like apple juice on ice. He handed it over, allowing Charlie to take a sip. She recoiled, eyes widening.

"What. Is. This. Stuff? It tastes like…like my mom's four cheese macaroni."

Harry smiled, "No wonder. Charlie's mom makes…made the best macaroni and cheese." He whimpered, burying his face into her shoulder as charlie petted the boy's soft curls.

Annabeth coughed, "Nectar is the drink of the gods, like ambrosia is the food. It can heal you, but be careful, too much and you'll overheat and explode. We don't realy have an exact reason as to why it tastes like each person's favorite food, but I have a few theories.

"Charlie, if you want to know what you fought, it's called a Nemean Lion. Hercules had slain it as well by strangling it with his godly strength. Monsters don't really die, they simply go back to Tartarus for a certain amount of time before coming back up to the mortal world."

Charlie nodded, and for the first time the Latino, Leo, spoke up, "I'm really sorry about your mom." Piper nodded in agreement.

Charlie didn't really know what to say, so she went with, "Yeah, me too."

Annabeth smiled sadly, "I believe this is yours?" The bronze knife came into Charlie's view. She almost smiled, but then she remembered how weird she'd look, smiling at a knife like it were an old friend.

"Thanks, but it belongs to Harry. I stole when he was knocked out."

Harry shook his hair, his curly hair swishing back and forth. "_You_ killed the Nemean Lion, Charlie. You deserve that knife more than I do."

"But I killed on accident! I only did that because I was mad. I mean you would be too, if it killed your mom," she argued. "And I meant to hit the uvula. I missed."

Leo snorted with laughter, "You're cute when you pout." Charlie only narrowed her eyes at the boy.

The trio and Harry left, but not before promising to wait for her outside once she had finished every last drop as Will had instructed and under his watchful eye. She sipped it down, swearing she could feel the cheese stick to the roof of her mouth, despite the fact that it was indeed liquid. As she consumed the nectar, she spoke with Will about their lives before Camp Half-Blood, or rather let him speak most of the time, only preferably talking about New Orleans and its culture. She wasn't ready to talk about her mother just yet.

Will smiled when he noticed she had long sense finished her drink, "Come and the Apollo cabin anytime Charlie. We'd be honored if you'd pay us a visit." He waved her off with a smile to which she would softly return.

Charlie stepped out into twilight. It seemed earlier than when she was last awake, she had been out for at least a day. Annabeth was speaking quietly with Piper, Harry, and Leo and a red-headed girl, but stopped when she arrived. Charlie had a hunch their conversations were about her, but she didn't confront them about it. It was fine with her if the other half-bloods wanted to talk behind her back, but now Harry too? That slightly hurt. Charlie shook her head, reminding herself, _They wouldn't be the first._

The red-head was the first to speak up, "Hi. My name is Rachel. You must be Charlie." She stuck out her head and Charlie took it, giving a gentle yet firm shake. "I'm the Oracle of Delphi."

Charlie made a face, removing her hand, and turning to Annabeth, "Do I want to know what that means?"

Leo laughed, murmuring, "I could get used to you."

"No, it's nothing awful. Rachel can see into the past and future and foretell prophecies," Annabeth quickly explained.

Charlie rubbed her sore arm in embarrassment, murmuring, "This place just keeps getting weirder and weirder." She looks up when all eyes are on her. "Annabeth, how long was I out?"

"About four days. Leo, Piper, and their friend and other half-blood, Jason, arrived a two days after the patrol found you and Harry." Annabeth answered. Charlie's eyes widened in disbelief. "You slipped into a comatose state after losing so much blood. The fates were on your side when they let you wake back up. I was afraid you already entering Hades' realm."

"Four days, huh? Shit!" Everyone stared blankly at the girl. She blushed, "Sorry I just remembered, I left the back door unlocked back home in New Orleans…Louisiana. Laelaps probably got out again. If a German Shepherd shows up in a few days, just point him in my direction. He always ends up finding me, no matter where I go."

"Laelaps? As in the dog who always catches his prey?" Annabeth asked, looking bemused.

Charlie shrugged, "Well maybe in a past life or something. He was a gift from my father to my mom and I as soon as I was born…thinking about it, that dog is way too old to be as active as he is…I should have realized this earlier I guess." In the distance, the familiar conch shell blew once more. Annabeth and Leo began heading down, but Piper, Rachel and Charlie stayed behind.

"Dinner?" Piper asked to no one in particular.

Rachel shook her head, "You both slept through it. Time for the campfire. Let's go find out who you two are."

Rachel walked ahead, but Piper fell in step with the raven-haired girl. "Charlie. I have a question." Charlie only looked up in waiting. Piper took that as a 'go on' and continued, "What's your full name?"

"Charlotte Lane Phillips, but call me Charlotte or Charlotte Lane and I'll have my dog hunt you down, got it? What about you? What's your name?"

Piper stared straight forward before answering, "Piper McLean."

"Ah, that's why you're so familiar. Your dad's Tristan McLean, famous actor, right? My mom is-was a huge fan." Charlie looked down awkwardly, not yet grasping the concept that her mother was really gone. She shoved her hands in the front pocket of her jeans, only then did she realize that they were newly washed and the T-shirt she was wearing wasn't her own, but the bright orange 'Camp Half-Blood' one that so many other campers were adorn in.

"Yeah," Piper said softly, "He is, but don't tell anyone, alright? I don't really like pulling the whole 'My dad is famous' card." Charlie nodded and the continued down the path in silence until Piper said, "Are you as nervous as I am to find out?"

Charlie shrugged, "I guess. I mean, with my luck, this whole thing is a hoax for me and I'll be sent home back where I don't have a mother anymore and now don't even fit anywhere. I'm just lucky to have a parent."

Piper seemed to think this over before nodding, smiling that little smile of hers.

They reached the amphitheater and Piper reached over, giving Charlie's hand a reassuring squeeze before letting go before the girl began to protest. They walked forward. The camper watched their much different strides. Piper's was elegant, but nervous, as if she were feeling out of place, but trying to hide it. Her smile was slightly forced, but beautiful all the same. Charlie's stance was calm, collected, her facial expression like a mask, giving away no emotion from those black eyes that honestly seemed to stare straight into your soul.

The Apollo children led a song about armor, to which Charlie didn't listen to. Instead she tried to detect who was who of the cabins. _I could be living with some of these people_. There all different groups of people sitting together. Will waved to her from where he was sitting with his guitar. A part of her really wanted to join the Apollo cabin, but that would require being musical and artistic to some degree. Neither of which Charlie was capable of doing. Maybe she could join Leo with the Hephaestus cabin. She was decent at building stuff, but just looking at those burly kids made her realize she'd never make it a day as one of them. There was the Athena Cabin. Yeah, Charlie was pretty smart, but…from the twenty minutes she had spent with Annabeth showed her she'd never be smart enough and oh yeah…it's her dad who's a god, not her mom. Going around, Charlie realized she didn't fit in with any of these cabins. Maybe…oh gods she didn't know.

_Dad, please can you hear me out here? I really want to know who you are. Please?_

The song ended and a man, no a half-man, half-white stallion stepped forward. _Yes, it _is_ possible for this place to get weirder_. The man laughed, before raising his hands and settling down the campers. "Very nice! And a special welcome to our new arrivals. I am Chiron, camp activities directtion, and I'm happy to have you all hear with most of your limbs attached." _Are all camps like this? Is this guy for real? Will my father ever claim me as his own? Are you okay, Mom, in Elysium? Oh Mom, what have I gotten myself into?_

* * *

**Please review? *gives puppy dog eyes that I know you cannot resist* I love to hear your thoughts! Ciao, belle. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello sea-creatures! I bring you greetings from Apple World! Oh how I adore Spongebob…Anyways here goes!**

** Lucy Greenhill:** I'm so glad you like it! Here's the next chapter!

**puppet master:** Charlie's strong. She can roll with the punches. She just hasn't grasp the concept of her mother's death yet; and both are great guesses! Thank you! :D

* * *

Chapter 3 - Claimings

"What about capture the flag?" a large, scary looking kid hollered out. A few other kids grumbled as well. They each sat under a red banner with the emblem of a boar's head.

Chiron nodded, "Yes, I know the Ares cabin is anxious to return to the woods for our regular games." _Ares…god of war and violence…right?_ As Charlie looked back up at these group of campers, she figured that was about right.

"And kill people!" one of the Ares' boys shouted. Charlie swear when he said this, he was smirking at her. Her heart pounded quickly, but she didn't let her fear show on her face.

"However," Chiron explained, "Until the dragon is brought under control, that won't be possible." _Dragon? They have _dragons_ here too? Oh Jesus-I mean Zeus…_ Chiron continued, "Cabin Nine, anything to report on that?"

All eyes turn to the Hephaestus Cabin. A young girl with a red bandana wrapped over her hair stood up nervously. She fidgeted slightly. "We're working on it." Charlie could already tell these guys had absolutely _no_ idea as to what they were doing simply by their guilt-ridden and fearful expressions.

The same Ares camper called out, "How, Nyssa?" Charlie could tell she wasn't going to like the Ares Cabin too much.

The girl looked thoughtful for a moment before replying, "Really hard."

Complaints flew around the amphitheater and the fire's color changed drastically. Chiron stomped one of his very large hooves along the ground, silencing them. "We will have to be patient. In the meantime, we have more pressing matters to discuss."

"Percy?" Charlie was enchanted with the continually shrinking flames. _Anxiety_, Charlie noticed.

Annabeth stood up and took a single deep breath. "I didn't find Percy. He wasn't at the Grand Canyon like I thought. But we're not giving up. We've got teams everywhere. Grover, Tyson, Nico, the Hunters of Artemis-everyone's out looking. We _will_ find him. Chiron's talking about something different. A new quest."

"It's the Great Prophecy, isn't it?" _Great…_prophecy_? How is it that when I don't believe this camp can get any stranger, I'm proved wrong yet again?_ A girl, under the pink banner, stood up. Charlie could always point out this girl. Head cheerleader, gorgeous, _always_ has a boyfriend, never pays attention. Yeah, _that_ girl. Her friends, equally as stunningly beautiful, quit chatting amongst themselves and turned to look at what seemed to be their leader.

Annabeth looked at the asian girl in surprise, "Drew? What do you mean?"

"Well, _come on_." _Yup, totally that girl._ "Olympus is closed. Percy's disappeared. Hera sends you a vision and you come back with three-no, _four_ new demigods in a couple of days. I mean, something weird is going on." _You're telling me, Drew._ "The Great Prophecy has started, right?"

Piper looked between Rachel and Charlie, "Either of you two know what this 'Great Prophecy'?" Charlie looked up when she felt gazes their way. She blushed at all of the pairs of eyes looking at her-no, not her, but Rachel.

"Well?" Drew called, "You're the oracle. Has it started or not?

Rachel stepped forward with an air of old grace and confidence, much older than herself. Her voice rang in Charlie's ear, "Yes. The Great Prophecy has begun." Loud, unruly conversations took out. Charlie covered her ears with her hands to stop the ringing.

Piper caught her when she began to fall. "Woah there. You alright?"

"I'm fine. Just a headache." Charlie stoop back as the conversations ended.

Rachel stepped forward and everyone moved backwards in their seats. Charlie almost laughed at the fearful expression on almost everyone in the audience's face. "For those of you who have not heard it," Rachel addressed looking back at Piper and Charlie, "the Great Prophecy was my first prediction. It arrived in August. It goes like this: _Eight half-bloods shall answer the call. To storm or fire the world must fall-_"

Jason shot out of his seat, an oddly, out of place, feral look in his electric blue eyes. Rachel looked confused, "J-Jason? What's-"

"_Ut cum spirit postrema sacramentum dejuremus. Et hostes ornament addent ad ianuam mecum_," he murmured, but the rest of the crowd was silent, so he was heard loud and clear.

"_An oath to keep with a final breath, and foes bear arms to the Doors of Death_," Charlie repeated for the confused teenagers.

Rachel gave the girl a bewildered look. Charlie only shrugged. "I've been taking Latin and Greece since eighth grade; and aced both."

The girl nodded and turned to Jason, "That explains Charlie. What about you? How did you-"

"I know those lines," Jason looked like how Charlie felt and put his hands up to his temples. "I don't know how, but I know that prophecy."

Drew giggled from her spot, "In _Latin_, no less. Handsome, and smart." Charlie could practically feel the jealousy rolling off of Piper, but she didn't show it.

"_Not the only one_," Charlie murmured too low for anyone to hear except Piper, who chuckled softly. Charlie shot her a side grin.

Jason sat back down, embarrassment turning his cheeks to a rosy pink, and Annabeth put a hand on his shoulder. Charlie felt it again, that jealousy rolling off of Piper. She rolled her eyes. _Girls…wait a moment…oh yeah. I'm a girl…probably the _only_ one who doesn't get these feelings._

"Well," Rachel said, an uneasy gleam in her eyes. "So, yeah, that's the Great Prophecy. We hoped it might not happen for years, but I fear it's starting now. I can't give you proof. It's just a feeling. And like Drew said, some weird stuff is happening. The eight demigods, whoever they are, have not been gathered yet. I get the feeling some are here tonight. Some are not here."

"I'm here!" a tired voice hollered out. "Oh…were you calling roll?"

"Go back to sleep, Clovis," someone answered, causing laughter to emerge from the other campers.

Rachel sent the camper a look that was somewhere between annoyance and amusement and continued, "Anyway, we don't know what the Great Prophecy means. We don't know what challenge the demigods will face, but since the _first_ Great Prophecy predicted the Titan War, we can guess the _second_ Great Prophecy will predict something at least that bad."

The centaur, Chiron, murmured under his breath, "Or worse." Charlie's obsidian eyes widened at the instant change of flame-color to a dark purple throwing deep shadows over her and the rest of the campers. _Worse._

Rachel tried to switch subjects for the frightened crowd of demigods, "What we _do_ know is that the first phase has been. A major problem has arisen, and we need to a quest to solve it. Hera, the queen of the gods, has been taken." _How the hell does an Olympian Goddess allow herself to be stolen?_

Silence. Not a single word was uttered nor a breath was heard. Charlie's migraine sighed in contentment, till about every demigod seemingly began to scream at once. _Is my head exploding? Or was I bitten by a venomous animal and it's poison is seeping into my brain?_ Charlie grasped her skull in agony, rubbing furiously at her temples. Chiron sympathetically watched the young girl and then slammed his hooves into the flooring, but Charlie still had to wait for their attention was transferred back to Rachel and she could release her viselike grip on her own skull.

Rachel began to explain the Grand Canyon skywalk incident and where Annabeth found Jason, Piper, and Leo, and how a satyr sacrificed himself to save the children. The storm spirits served a women who was out to murder all demigods. Rachel spoke of Piper's passing out in Hera's cabin. Charlie turned to see Drew "fainting" to the rest of the Aphrodite Cabin giggly reaction. Drew met Charlie's dark glare and apparently that was enough to shut the girl up. Charlie could see her fearful expression in the firelight for a split second before the girl masked it with a sneer. Charlie smirked to herself, she knew at least how the girl really felt.

Rachel continued about Jason's vision in the Big House.

None of the information involved Charlie, but she truly tried to pay attention, knowing it was important. But her ADHD was kicking in, and the way the fire swayed was distracting her.

Rachel's voice changed, bring Charlie back from watching the flames. "Jason. Um…do you remember your last name?"

The boy was thoughtful for a moment, before shaking his head self-consciously.

Rachel smiled sweetly, "We'll just call you Jason, then. It's clear Hera herself has issued you a quest." _A quest? Like to the outside world? The poor guy will die quickly…if he's that lucky. I wonder if Mom was lucky enough to go quickly and painlessly. She at least deserved that. Charlie, focus: Jason is going on a quest, now isn't the time to get all sappy and upset about Mom._

"I agree," Jason nodded, jaw set and a courageous look flashed in those very blue eyes of his.

"You must save Hera to prevent a great evil. Some sort of king from rising. For reasons we don't yet understand, it must happen by the winter solstice, only four days from now," Rachel explained to the boy.

"That's the council day of the gods," Annabeth said. "If the gods don't _already_ know Hera's gone, they will definitely notice her absence by then. THey'll probably break out fighting, accusing each other of taking her. That's what they usually do."

Charlie turned towards the gentle, but still firm voice of Chiron. "The winter solstice is also the time of greatest darkness. The gods gather that day, as mortals always have, because there is strength in numbers. The solstice is a day when evil magic is strong. _Ancient_ magic, older than the gods. It is a day when things…stir." _That doesn't sound great…stirring…never knew that word could sound so…ominous._

Annabeth tried lightening the mood for the now perturbed crowd. "Okay," she said. "Thank you, Captain Sunshine." Charlie chuckled under her breath as Annabeth continued, "Whatever's going on, I agree with Rachel. Jason has been chosen to lead this quest, so-"

She was interrupted. "Why hasn't he been claimed? If he's so important-" This sentence dripping with jealous mockery.

Chiron interrupted her the same way she did to Annabeth. "He has been claimed. Long ago. Jason, give them a demonstration."

The boy was antsy as he stepped forward, like a small child awaiting their punishment for bad behavior. He looked over. At first his eyes were on Piper, behind where the girl stood, but his eyes soon trailed toward her. He was awaiting her approval, but why? She gave a small smile and motioned forward toward the crowd. _He shouldn't need my approval to do anything. We've never met before tonight._

The young blonde reached into his front pocket and took out something gold and shiny. He flipped it up as it turned out to be a coin. He caught it in his right hand, but it was a small coin any longer. It was a spear; long and golden with a sharp tip to the front end.

Gasps were heard all around. Charlie took a small step back from the lance.

Annabeth spoke first. "Wasn't that…I thought you had a sword."

"Um, it came up tails, I think. Same coin, long-range weapon form." Jason watched his own weapon with interest, as though he had seen it before but couldn't remember where from._ It must be frustrating to not remember a single thing about yourself._ Well, Charlie had to admit, it was also quite frustrating to never be able to let go of memories as well. To remember every bad thing that ever happened to you hurts sometimes.

"Better than Clarisse's spear!" someone from the crowd cried out.

Jason's eyes flashed in the firelight. He smiled, "Electric, back away." Charlie stepped back instinctively as Jason raised his javelin towards the sky. Thunder rumbled and the hair on Charlie's arms stood straight up. Lightning shot down from the sky and onto the ground with enough force to make Charlie's teeth rattle in her mouth.

The camp sat back in shock and Charlie had to blink a few times to get past her corrupted vision. She, along with just about everyone else was covered head-to-toe in ash and soot. No one blinked or breathed, staring in awe at the blue-eyed boy. Jason turned a dark red at the attention.

"Um…sorry."

"Where did you learn to do that?!" Charlie gasped, helping up Piper beside her.

Chiron ignored the awed girl and replied, "A little overkill, perhaps, but you've made you're point. And I believe we know who your father is."

Jason stood tall and proud, his voice never wavering as he replied, "Jupiter…I mean Zeus. Lord of the Sky."

Charlie looked around for any other children of Zeus to come for the young blonde, but no one did. There were no other children of the Sky. Jason was alone. Charlie unconsciously frowned sympathetically for the boy.

All Hades broke around amongst the rest of the campers.

"Hold it!" Annabeth yelled, diverting everyone else's attention. "How can he be the son of Zeus? The Big Three…their pact not to have mortal kids…how could we not have known about him sooner?"

Chiron's eyes flickered in the low light with remorse emotions. Chiron knew the answer, but he remained silent.

Rachel stepped forward next to Charlie, and said, "The important thing is that Jason's here now. He has a quest to fulfill, which means he will need his own prophecy."

Her eyes closed and she fell. Everyone flinched, but Charlie's reflexes caused her to swoop down to grab the red-headed girl before she touched the ground. Campers stepped forward, as if this has happened many times before. They pulled out a stool and directed Charlie to place Rachel there. A few came out with fans and flapped them around the Oracle of Camp Half-Blood. A green-tinted mist swirled at Charlie's feet. It didn't hurt, but merely tickled. It still startled her and she raced back beside Piper. Rachel's eyes opened, but they were no longer _her_ eyes. This pair was a glowing green. More of the mist fell from her mouth and pooled onto the ground.

The voice wasn't her own either. It was raspy and withered with age, much older than any other Charlie has ever heard. "_Child of lightning, beware the earth, The giants' revenge the seven shall birth, The forge, dove, and dead shall break the cage, And death unleash through Hear's rage._"

Rachel fell over herself, but the other campers caught her with ease. They carried her off.

Piper was the first to speak up. "Is that normal? I mean does she spew green smoke a lot?" Charlie was the only one to laugh.

Drew yelled, "Gods, you're dense! She just issued a prophecy-Jason's prophecy to save Hera! Why don't you just-"

"Hey!" Charlie snapped before anyone could respond, "_Piper's dense?!_ I hope you know that Paris Hilton isn't a good role model."

"Charlie, Drew! That's enough," Annabeth snarled, glaring at each girl, who ignored her, sending each other deadly looks. "Piper asked a fair question. Something about that prophecy _definitely_ isn't normal. If breaking Hera's cage unleashes her rage and causes a bunch of death…why would we free her? It might be a trap, or-or maybe Hera will turn on her rescuers. She's never been kind to heroes."

Jason stood and said, "I don't have much of a choice. Hera took my memory. I need it back. Besides, we can't just _not_ help the queen of the heavens if she's in trouble." The boy did have a point. Not saving her could be worse than saving her.

Next to Leo, a girl raised from her seat. "Maybe. But you should listen to Annabeth. Hera can be vengeful. She threw her own son-our dad-down a mountain just because he was ugly."

"_Real_ ugly," the Aphrodite cabin laughed.

Nyssa looked ready to comeback, but Charlie beat her to it. "You're all laughing, but isn't it _your_ mother who married him?" The question was rhetorical. The children the goddess of love shut up at that. _Point, Charlie._

While she didn't know very much about the Greeks, she did ace World History and Culture back in Freshman year who spent an entire month over Ancient Greek and Roman culture and customs. The only one who got a better grade than her on the exam was Harry, and now she knew why.

Nyssa sent the girl a grateful look and the Aphrodite Cabin sent her cold glares. Charlie merely shrugged, smirking. Nyssa spoke up once more, "Anyway, we've also got to think-why beware the earth? And what's the giant's revenge? What are we dealing with here that's powerful enough to kidnap the queen of the heavens?"

Charlie didn't have an answer, nor did anyone else. She and Piper exchanged looks and she shrugged.

A moment passed before Annabeth sighed, drawing attention to herself. "It's Jason quest, so it's Jason's choice. Obviously, he's the child of lightning. According to tradition, he may choose two companions." _Only two?_ Charlie thought, staring at her feet. _And just when I thought…no. It's Jason's choice. He'll choose his friends. It's fine._

"Well, you, obviously, Annabeth. You've got the most experience," someone called out.

Annabeth shook her head, beautiful blonde curls flying around her, "No, Travis. First off, I'm _not_ helping Hera. Every time I've tried, she's deceived me, or it's come back to bite me later. Forget it. No way. Secondly, I'm leaving first thing in the morning to find Percy." _There's that name again. Percy Jackson…_

Piper's voice broke out next to her. "It's connected. You know that's true, don't you? This whole business, your boyfriend's disappearance-it's all connected."

"How?" Charlie glared at nothing at the high, almost nasally voice of Drew. "If you're so smart, how?"

Charlie opened her mouth to remark, but Piper gave her look that shut the dark-eyed girl right up. _Piper wants to fight her own battles._ Charlie watched as she tried to think of a comeback or an answer, but couldn't.

Annabeth saved her. "You may be right, Piper. If this is connected, I'll find out from the other end-by searching for Percy. As I said, I'm not about to rush off to rescue Hera, even if her disappearance sets the rest of the Olympians fighting again. But there's another resin I can't go. The prophecy says otherwise."

"It says who _I_ pick," Jason jumped in. "_The forge, dove, and dead shall break the cage_. Which also means that I need _three_ other campers."

Annabeth looked to Chiron for acceptance, who looked conflicted, but only nodded in agreement.

Jason smiled, "The forge is the symbol of Vul-Hephaestus. And the god of the dead is…Hades or possibly Thanatos."

Nyssa sighed from the Hephaestus Banner. "If you have to beware the earth, you should avoid traveling overland. You'll need air transport."

Jason and Piper gave each other an odd look, as if he were wishing for her to keep a secret. She gave the slightest nod.

Nyssa continued, "The flying chariot's broken, and the pegasi, we're using them to search for Percy. But maybe Hephaestus cabin can help figure out something else to help. With Jake incapacitated, I'm senior camper. I can volunteer for the quest." She said it almost regretfully, which didn't go unnoticed by either Jason or Charlie.

Leo stood. "It's me." The Hephaestus cabin tried pulling the boy back down in his seat, but Leo resisted. "No, it's me. I know it is. I've got an idea for the transportation problem. Let me try. I can fix this!"

Jason smiled up at his friend and said, "We started this together, Leo. Seems only right you come along. You find us a ride, you're in."

Leo jumped around for a moment, doing a little happy jig. "Yes!" he cried.

Nyssa gave the boy a stern look, calming him down. "It'll be dangerous," she warned. "Hardship, monsters, terrible suffering. Possibly none of you will come back alive."

Suddenly, Leo didn't seem too excited to leave. "Oh…I mean…Oh, cool! Suffering? I love suffering! Let's do this." Leo unfortunately wasn't near as convincing as he wished he were.

Annabeth chuckled, nodding, "Then, Jason, you only need to choose two more members. The dove and dea-."

Drew jumped up off of her bench. "Oh absolutely! The dove is is Aphrodite. Everyone knows that. I am _totally_ yours."

"No." All attention was turned to the Cherokee girl. Piper's fists were clinched and her teeth were grinding together.

"Oh please, Dumpster girl. Back off." Charlie growled out a warning, but Piper ignored her.

"_I_ had the vision of Hera; not you. I have to do this," Piper explained.

Drew shrugged, "Anyone can have a vision. You were just in the right place at the right time. Look, fighting is all fine, I suppose. People who build things…" Leo glanced down with a look somewhere between hurt and rage. Probably both. "Well, I suppose someone has to get their hands dirty. And of course…children of Hades can be useful, too…no matter how creepy they are… But you need _charm_ on your side. I can be very persuasive. I could help a lot."

Agreements broke out. Charlie guessed Drew was showing just how persuasive she really was.

"Well…" Annabeth started. "Give the word of the prophecy-"

Piper cried out, "No! I'm supposed to go!" Charlie cocked her head to the left, well Piper _could_ be right. Maybe she is supposed to go…

Drew look flabbergasted as even the Aphrodite cabin was taking in Piper's words with consideration.

"Get over it! What can Piper do?" Drew cried out.

Piper looked conflicted with herself as if she were really taking in Drew's harsh words.

Minutes quietly passed by before Drew smirked. "Well, I guess that settles it."

Something shifted.

Charlie felt it before it happened. A shift in the air. Her gaze was drawn to Piper and she let out a gasp. Piper stood there, glowing in beauty as always, but she was different. She was dressed in greek robes and her hair was now longer and pulled into a perfect side-braid, complete with gold ribbons. Her makeup was perfected, something that seemingly only actresses and rock stars can have worn. This girl was the image of perfection. Gold bands adorned her thin bicep. Piper was everything Charlie imagined a Greek god to look like.

"What?" Piper asked, and Charlie regained her composure after realizing she was staring, but as she looked around, so was every other camper.

Charlie pointed to the girl shiny dagger and Piper lifted it, taking a look.

Her face changed then, she was almost angered by what she saw. "Oh god, what happened?" she asked.

"Beautiful," Jason whispered, or meant to whisper. He actually sort of yelled it. He flushed but added, "Piper, you…you're a knockout."

No one looked away and Charlie could tell Piper was becoming uncomfortable.

"No!" Charlie's gaze shifted to a shocked and angry Drew. "Not possible!"

Piper seemed confused, "This isn't me. I-don't understand."

Chiron bowed down as best he could and each and every camper follow the centaur's example, Charlie included, even if she still wasn't sure why.

"Hail, Piper McLean. Daughter of Aphrodite, lady of the doves, goddess of love."

Suddenly the weirdest thing happened.

Charlie felt the shift in the air once more, but this time it was all around her. As if it were on her.

Gasps and whispers were heard all around. Charlie looked around, blushing, as all eyes were now on her. Now she understood why Piper was so uncomfortable under their harsh gazes.

Piper smiled that softest of smiles, her face glowing. "I guess we know our fourth member." She handed Charlie the dagger. She gasped in awe herself.

Wings. Black as ink or even night itself, they hung around her like a cloak. A halo around her head, but it wasn't gold like you'd think. It was obsidian, matching the color of her raven hair. She reached back to touch the wings, for they looked so real as if they had always been there. but she only felt the coolness of shade and shadows as if she were sitting under a tree on a hot summer's day. It was calming.

Her greek robes were like Pipers, but instead of blinding white, they were the darkest black.

Chiron's voice clashed against her thoughts. His was strong, but sad underneath, just as it was for Piper's claiming. "Hail, Charlotte Phillips. Daughter of Hades, lord of wealth and the Underworld." Each demigod bowed down for her, but they seemed nervous. Charlie wasn't sure why exactly.

Jason stepped forward. "So will you? Join us on the quest I mean?"

Piper and Jason looked at her expectantly and Charlie nodded, smiling the biggest and prettiest grin she has since her mother's death.

Lightning cackled across the sky like before, and campers stared at each other quizzically, but Charlie knew this wasn't Jason's doing. She could the power and anger through these electrical waves. She smelt the burning air around her and her hair stood on end.

Near her, someone cried for her to move, but she remained paralyzed in fear, staring up into the darkening sky.

She was pushed to the ground a nanosecond before lightning struck the very spot she once stood, knocking another figure to the ground beside her. Her ears rang so loudly she had to cradle her head in her hands. _Maybe I'm not as well as I thought._ She cried out in pain, falling onto her knees, not understanding this headache. _Is my skull breaking?_

Charlie barely recalled Piper yelling her name and campers rushing between her aid and another's.

She fell down, onto her stomach, no longer able to hold her head up. She was blinded by white light for a moment before it faded, taking the migraine with it.

She dreamt for only a moment. It was a mix of odd shapes and sounds, none of which she could transcribe. Voices called to her beyond the shapes and she opened her coal-black eyes to see half a dozen campers around her, but that wasn't what caught her attention. Jason and Will were hovering over her. Jason was holding her thin wrist, probably checking for a pulse. Will's eyes were closed and he leaned down.

Warm, firm lips met her own and the poor girl's eyes widen to the size of saucers. She gave a warning squeak of surprise before biting down on his lip. Hard. Will jumped back, yelping in pain. In the moonlight, Charlie could see blood already beginning to ooze out of the wound she had inflicted.

"What the hell was that about?" she snarled, recoiling from Jason's hold on her hand. She glared daggers at the son of Apollo in front of her.

Will flinched at her gaze and voice, but glared right back. "We think Zeus sent down a lightning bolt to hit you when he realized who your godly parent is. You were pushed out of the way by Harry, but the boy didn't have enough time to get out of the way himself. He's in the infirmary right now. I don't know if he's alright or not. You were knocked out too so a couple of us stayed behind to make sure you were alright. You weren't breathing and we couldn't find your pulse. I was trying to do mouth-to-mouth resuscitation on you. I guess it worked."

But Charlie wasn't listening any more. _Harry…oh gods…_ "Harry!" She bolted towards the infirmary, ignoring the calls after her; the only captivating her thoughts was the little goat-boy that saved her life. _Please don't take him. Please don't take him. Please. Not Harry. Anyone but Harry. He's all I have. Harry's the only one I have. Please don't take him. I already lost her. Not him too._ She storms the infirmary, startling the other campers and patients, but she doesn't care. Harry in the closet bunk to the door and there are some campers around him and others too that are oddly familiar, but she doesn't remember from where. Harry's eyes are open and his breaths are shallow and labored.

Harry saw her and cracked the softest of smiles. She raced to him and kneeled at the edge of the bedside to take his hand in her own. He squeezed it softly, letting her know he's there, but it didn't help the tears that began to fall. Harry asked for the others to leave them alone for a moment. Even in pain, he protected her, knowing how much she hated it when others saw her cry.

"Don't cry Charlie. I'll be seeing you soon enough." His voice was hoarse and soft.

She howled out in pain and heartbreak, "Don't say that like you're leaving me! You can't leave. I need you!"

He scowled as best he can. "Don't be angry with me Charlie."

"I'm not angry with _you_."

Harry sighed, shaking his head, "Don't hold a grudge against anyone. It's children of Hades' greatest flaw."

"Child of Hades…right."

Harry coughed and blood and droll began to fall from the corner of his mouth, but he smiled through it. "Yes Charlotte Phillips, daughter of the God of Riches and the Underworld."

"You saw that, huh?"

Harry nodded, gasping for air before continuing, "Yes, but I knew before. I just didn't know how to tell you. Your mother told me things over the years. She never straight up said that you're a child of Hades, but I put the pieces together soon enough. You're actually five-eighths god if I'm not mistaken. Your mother was a granddaughter of Thanatos. You're strong, Charlie, very strong. Your father and mother hid you for many years, Charlie, and when they found you, she happily gave her life fighting for you. Hades masked your scent and powers from those around you, even yourself. Any child of Zeus, Poseidon or Hades is ill-fated. Especially when they realize who they are. Laelaps took an oath to protect you at all costs in return for his freedom from the stars. You're special, Charlie. Very special. Remember that, okay? I'm so proud to be called your best friend."

"Stop that! Stop talking like you're leaving me! You're not. I don't care if I'm special! I'd rather Zeus find me than lose you. Please, Harry, don't go." Charlie sobbed and few tears followed her example down Harry's cheeks.

"Lean down," he gasped. She did as she was told and lips brushed her cheek and then her forehead. "I love you, Charlie."

"I love you too, Harry."

He smiled a watery

* * *

smile. It was hard for Charlie to tell anyone she loved them, so Harry knew when she said it, she meant it.

"Remember, Charlie, I died for you. Contently. No matter what, through all the hardships you'll face, you keep living. For you, for you mother, for me. We both happily gave our lives up so you could live-"

"You didn't have to. I'd go back to where I belong," she snarled, angry with herself.

Harry frowned. "Don't say that. I want you to live."

"How will I go on without you?" she whimpered.

Harry sighed, "Don't cry because I'm gone. Smile, because I loved and still love you. Shannon, too. I see her. She wants to take me back to the Underworld with her now." He placed a small item in the demigod's palm and closed her hand around it with effort. "For you. From us. For protection, love, and remembrance. I have to go now." Charlie opened her palm to see the bronze locket that never left her mother's neck, the small "S" barely visible from being worn on for so long. How Harry found this, Charlie had no idea. The last place she had seen it was around the Nemean Lion's neck. She smiled a watery smile down at the beautiful charm and looked up to see Harry's labored and troubled breathing.

"Wait! Tell mom I'm not done yet! I haven't-"

Harry laughed, staring straight ahead to the wall. "Goodbye, Charlie. Tell the others that I am okay now. _We'll miss you in the Underworld._" Harry leant back and closed his eyes, the shallow breaths slowed and eventually stopped. Charlie still held onto his hand, at first not believing he was gone, then finally allowing the tears to rain down.

As his hand grew colder, her sobs grew louder till the entire camp regrettably heard the strangled cries of the grieving daughter of Hades.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review! Ciao, belle! ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Thanks for all of the sweet favorites/follows/reviews. You guys are amazing. 3**

**Lucy Greenhill:** Thank you so much! :)

* * *

Chapter 4 - Happy the Dragon and Leo the Lion Cub

Charlie dreamed of a boy and dark, musty cave. He looked slightly younger than her. His sick was sickly white and he had dark bruises under his dark eyes from lack of sleep. His hair was wild and unkept and he was adorn in all black, except for an old aviators jacket that only went to the middle of his wrists but was baggy, indicating he was much too thin.

He glared at the ground. "Sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt your dreams, but Annabeth IMed me of another child of Hades. I needed to see for myself."

"Who are you?" Charlie asked, black eyes narrowing and thoughts traveling to enemy.

The mysterious boy smirked softly, still not making eye contact. "My name is Nico di Angelo, son of Hades and head of our cabin. Pleased to meet you." _Another child of Hades?_ His accent was unheard of, but oddly familiar.

"Where are you from?" Charlie wondered aloud.

Nico shrugged, "Can't I know your name first?"

"It's Charlie."

Nico looked up, "Charlie? Odd name for a girl."

"Look, kid. I'm no expert in friendships and what-not, but it's not polite to judge someone as soon as you meet them." Charlie and Nico both scowled at each other.

Nico huffed, letting Charlie win their staring contest. "Fine. Sorry. So Charlie? Is it short for something?"

Charlie nodded. "Charlotte. Charlotte Phillips is my full name, but don't call me Charlotte unless you plan on getting your teeth knocked in." Nico nodded at the newfound information.

"Sorry 'bout Harry and your mom. Trust me, I know what it's like to lose a loved one. If you ever, you know, _need_ someone to talk to or something, well, we Hades kids have to stick together," the boy whispered staring down at his shoes. Charlie had the sudden urge to hug the young boy, and _hugging_ isn't something she enjoys. Nico looked in an unknown direction and cursed under his breath. "Look I got to go. Nice meeting you. Sorry for intruding on your dreams. Be careful on your quest. Good bye, Charlie."

* * *

The dream faded and Charlie's black eyes opened to the all too familiar infirmary, but-this time-she was on the floor. Day light squeezed through the windows. Harry's body was no longer there, there was a quilt around her, and the locket was now around her neck, as if someone had come in during the night after she had cried herself to sleep.

She stood, wrapping the quilt around herself and stumbled out into the open.

_Why do they keep staring? What are they expecting me to do? Cry? Summon some dead servants? Front flip into hell?_ Charlie glared at the ground, feeling all eyes on her. Her cheeks stung red, not enjoying the spotlight.

Someone ran into her, knocking the girl into the dust and causing the quilt to flutter a few feet away. Her first thought was, _What kind of an idiot can't even notice where he's going?_

"Charlie!" _Oh. _That _idiot._

"Thanks Leo," she growled, dusting herself off. The young Latino helped her up and gripped Charlie in his arms, which was awkward considering she was about two inches taller than him.

"Charlie! There's something I got to show you! I got a ride, but don't freak out because it's a dr-"

Charlie didn't have to freak out. The other campers did that for her. A very large, golden monster swooped down onto the ground and roared at the crying campers.

Leo resembled a small child who just got caught messing with things he shouldn't. Charlie was stuck in between shock and disbelief as she watching the golden, mechanical dragon march forward and nuzzle Leo like the boy was a lost friend. It's gaze shifted towards her and it snorted out a puff of hot, dark smoke in her face. She coughed, but managed a weak smile in his direction.

A confused shout interrupted their moment, "Leo?!" Piper raced towards them. Leo grinned and waved like the psycho the kid was. An alarm went off in the distance, along with that awful conch shell that reminded Charlie all too much of what has happened these last few days. Leo jumped into the rider's seat on top of the golden mechanism and offered Charlie a boost up behind him. Campers surrounded the dragon, Leo and Charlie. "It's cool! Don't shoot!" Leo cried out.

It took only a few seconds for the archers to lower their bows and the swordsmen their blades, but it felt as though it were a lifetime in between.

Piper looked between the other two demigods and the dragon murmuring something Charlie couldn't quite catch. But it seems as though the beast itself did. Its giant head flew back towards the open sky as shot out a blast of hot flames. Charlie jumped, wrapping her arms around Leo's waist and resting her head on his back, shaking. If there was one thing she feared most right now, it'd probably be this dragon. She didn't like it.

Leo jumped and twisted around to see her. He chuckled softly to himself before whispering, "Hey, it's fine. Festus won't hurt you. I promise." Then he jumped off the dragon's back, offering Charlie his hand, which she touch without hesitation unlike last time.

He cried, "People of Earth, I come in peace!" Charlie and Piper each rolled their eyes. His bright smile grew impossible wide, "Festus is just saying hello!"

A tall, and large girl holding a spear cried, "That thing is dangerous! Kill it now!"

Jason stepped forward. "Stand down!" He, followed by Annabeth and the girl who sat beside Leo the night before, rushed forward. His eyes were wide as he looked between Leo, Charlie, and Festus. "What have you two done?"

"_Me?_" Charlie exclaimed. "I was in the infirmary all night with…" She stopped, engulfed some air before continuing. "I only ran into Leo and his pet this morning! I did nothing."

Leo beamed back at Jason, "_I_ found us a ride! You said I could go on the quest if I got you a ride. Well, I got you a class-A metallic flying bad boy! Festus can take us anywhere!"

Nyssa-Charlie finally remembered her name-seemed most surprised, staring at the dragon in aw. "It-has wings."

Leo nodded, curly hair bouncing wildly as he did so. "Yeah! I found them and reattached them."

Nyssa gaze didn't lesson in confusion. "But it never had wings. Where did you find them?"

This is when Charlie learned that Leo was a terrible liar. He paused for only a second, but she noticed the hesitation. "In…the woods," He noted. "Repaired his circuits, too, mostly, so no more problems with him going haywire."

Nyssa and Charlie each cocked their heads to the side and asked, "Mostly?"

Leo didn't answer, because he didn't have to. Festus's head twitched sideways, pouring a black, inky substance onto Leo. It almost got Charlie too, but she jumped back towards Jason, Nyssa, and Annabeth as soon as it moved.

Leo just smiled and shook his head, resembling a Wet Labrador Retriever, "Just a few kinks to work out."

Charlie stepped forward, closer to the young Latino. "I don't know about this, Leo."

Nyssa nodded, "I agree with the daughter of Hades. How did you even survive…? I mean, the fire breath…"

"I'm quick," Leo said, but Charlie noticed just how quick he responded, almost _too_ quick. He looked over at Charlie's unconvinced eyes and flinched. "And lucky," he added. Now, am I on this quest, or what?"

Jason looked over at Charlie. He was doing that thing again, asking for her permission. She shrugged and said, "He _did_ get us a ride. The lion cub kept up his end of the bargain."

Leo pouted, "Lion cub?" Charlie only softly laughed.

Jason ignored their argument. "You named him Festus? You know that in Latin, 'festus' means 'happy'? You want us to ride off to save the world on Happy the Dragon?"

The dragon flinched again, flapping its very large wings. Leo smiled, nodding his head once more, "That's a yes, bro! Now, un, I'd really suggest we get going, guys. I already picked up some supplies in the-un, in the woods. And all these people with weapons are making Festus nervous."

"But we haven't planned anything yet. We can't just-" Jason tried to argue, but it was Annabeth who interrupted him, a hand on his shoulder.

"Go," she addressed. She tried look brave and excited for the group, but she only seemed remorseful in Charlie's eyes. She looked around the small group of four, before continuing, "Jason, you've only got three days until the solstice now, and you should never keep a nervous dragon waiting. This is certainly a good omen. Go!" She smiled to which Jason returned, nodding.

His smile switched over toward Piper, who blushed. "You ready, partner?"

She nodded, "You bet."

Leo hopped back on Festus, followed by Piper, Jason leaving only Charlie remaining on the earth. She didn't want to admit she was nervous about flying through the air. Children of Hades obviously belonged along the ground. But Jason offered her a hand to boost her up and she took it smiling.

"_Wait!_" A voice cried behind her and she turned around in a flash. Will sprinted forward a backpack, jacket, and something else in his hand. "Here," he panted, holding the items out to see.

Charlie cocked her head to the side in question, "Why-"

"I-_we_ want you to stay safe. So here, compliments to the Apollo Cabin. It's going to get cold where you're headed." He leaned closer as Charlie took the black backpack-seemingly filled with unknown items-, black leather jacket, and…a sword, made of an almost black material. He murmured into her ear, "Please be safe Charlie. I don't want you to get hurt." Charlie's cheeks burned a bright red, gripping the items to her chest. Will leant back, hands on her forearms. He looked up at the rest of the crew. "Good luck. And we pray to Zeus you'll all stay safe."

The jacket was warm and smelt like…well summer. Charlie inhaled deeply, the blush on her cheeks not lifting. She stayed silent as the rest of the crew conversed. She didn't listen, even though she knew she should have. Thoughts raced through her mind, her mother, Harry, Will, Happy the Dragon. Her ADHD wouldn't let up, wouldn't let her stop for just a second. So she just sat on Festus' back, pretending to listen to Jason, Leo, and Piper.

* * *

**So? Please review! Thank you! Ciao, belle. :)**


End file.
